Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to devices or accessories that are worn on the head to enhance the privacy of a user, and more particularly to head garments that at least partially obstruct the view of a user, and methods of using the same. This disclosure presents example embodiments that are representative of such devices that may be utilized for particular purposes.
Discussion of the Prior Art
There have been many different devices used to shield a user's eyes and/or face from light, whether to protect one from the sun or to permit one to enjoy a darkened environment to promote sleep. These devices can find particular use in an indoor environment, such as when traveling on an airplane, or for use in an outdoor environment, such as when sitting on porch for a nap.
There are eye masks, which provide darkness but can be uncomfortable due to excess heat at the face and contact with the eyes. Such masks do not provide privacy from others for ones face. Nor do they provide any translucent vision to permit the user to see motion nearby. The masks also leave the user's mouth and nose completely exposed to airborne microbes and viruses.
Some may choose to place a blanket over one's head. However, this tends to be uncomfortable due to excessive heat. It also has a tendency to cause one's face to itch and sweat, while the weight of the blanket also may be fatiguing to one's neck. As with eye masks, blankets also tend not to permit translucent vision. Some may alternatively try using a hood having a drawstring to draw material over the head and eyes, but this tends to suffer similar disadvantages to the use of a blanket.
While one may decide to use medication, such as sleeping pills, instead of a device, such drugs tend to have a degrading effect which is not immediately reversible and takes time to dissipate. In addition, using medication provides no privacy, does not provide translucent viewing or any effect on the nearby air.
Additionally, there are masks of various types that are equipped with a pump to bring air to a user. However, such masks generally are for direct attachment to the user's face and often include a resilient band or other structure to seal the mask to the face. If a user is seeking to rest or sleep, this type of connection of a mask to the face to provide air flow is problematic because it can be uncomfortable, retain heat and impair the user's view at the user's face.
These prior art options have numerous disadvantages and fail to provide a satisfying solution. The present disclosure provides devices and methods of using the devices that address shortcomings found such prior devices.